Au commencement
by Madoka ayu
Summary: Je dirais juste que l'histoire à commencé par une rencontre ...


**Bonjour, voici un os que j'ai écris y a peu, je dois dire que j'ai adoré l'écrire et comme j'aime l'original... Merci à ma jumelle pour sa co, attention ma seconde béta n'a pas eu l'occaz de passé par là mais je voulais vous poster cet os, donc en avant ! **

**En ce moment mes journées sont longues, j'ai pas le temps de me concentrer vraiment, cet os date d'avant la période over, je vais faire au mieux pour la suite d'amazones promis mais pour l'instant j'ai l'inspi que pour de court écris désolée, un autre os est en cours et un en co avec ma juju sera bientôt posté ! Voila fini de raconter ma life, bonne lecture mes choux à la crème ! :p**

**C'EST UN OS PAS UNE FIC, IL N'Y AURA PAS DE SUITE OS SIGNIFIE ONE SHOT : UN CHAPITRE**

* * *

**Au commencement …**

Je me souvenais parfaitement de notre première rencontre, celle qui avait changé ma vie, ce jour où j'avais posé les yeux sur toi pour la première fois. Ce coup au cœur, celui qui m'avait démoli en une seconde. Toi, ma femme, celle qui faisait ma vie, mon air, celle que j'aimais plus que ma propre existence. Tu m'as scruté de tes yeux d'Emeraude, m'y laissant m'y perdre alors que je cherchais leur couleur exacte. Ton regard était froid, intransigeant, digne et sans faille, ne laissant paraître aucune émotion. Mais je savais déjà que tu m'avais jaugé. En une demi-seconde, mon âme était sondée, mise à nue…

Tu étais belle, magnifique plutôt. Une de ces beautés froides qui vous transcende, vous transperce, qui vous foudroie sur place. Tu étais plutôt intimidante, et je ne sus comment t'approcher, me contentant de t'admirer secrètement. Je pus sans mal voir que tu ne vivais que pour ton travail. Tu l'aimais, c'était ta raison de vivre, ta passion, et tu exigeais des autres la même abnégation, la même implication. Tu distillais tes ordres, tes recommandations, distribuant les taches aux autres avec fermeté. Tu étais organisée, méthodique, une meneuse née, et dans ce métier d'hommes, savais t'imposer sans mal.

Tu me plaisais au-delà de toutes raisons. J'avais eu des femmes dans ma vie, assez pour avoir de l'expérience dans ce domaine, mais tu semblais différente des autres, à part. Tu étais tellement fascinante, et au-delà de ton physique de rêve, tu avais un je ne sais quoi qui m'attirait en toi, qui m'arrimait à toi sans que je ne puisse ni ne veuille y échapper.

« Vous là ! » m'interpellas-tu, me faisant sortir de ma rêverie « Au lieu de rêver prenez ce dossier et examinez en chaque pièce, je ne veux aucune erreur de procédure qui nous ferait perdre le procès ! » ajoutas-tu, l'air sévère.

Ton regard me fixait avec une telle intensité que j'en déviai le mien, me sentant coupable de m'être ainsi laissé aller à la rêverie alors que tu travaillais avec acharnement. Un peu déstabilisé par ton intonation, et surtout par tes yeux d'un vert étincelants… Non marron… Enfin je ne savais pas vraiment en définir la couleur exacte encore, je grimaçai un sourire d'excuses.

« Je… euh… viens d'arriver, je ne sais pas vraiment sur quelle affaire vous travaillez ! » balbutiai-je lamentablement en me dandinant sous ton regard implacable.

« J'ai bien vu que vous étiez nouveau ! » soupira-t-elle en roulant des yeux «Je connais mon équipe, mais puisque vous êtes là, autant vous mettre dans le bain sans plus attendre ! Venez, je vais vous briefer ! » ajoutas-tu en me souriant.

«Je… euh oui… » bafouillai-je en sentant mon cœur rater plusieurs battements face à ce lumineux sourire.

« Quel est votre nom ? » me demandas-tu en prenant une pile de dossiers que tu eu de la peine à porter.

« Euh Jim… Jim Beckett ! » annonçai-je en te prenant la pile des bras afin de la poser sur la table de travail.

« Enchantée Jim, moi je m'appelle Johanna Houghton. Je suis avocate principale dans ce cabinet » te présentas-tu en me serrant la main d'une poigne ferme « Nous sommes en ce moment sur une affaire de fraude à l'assurance. Notre client assure qu'il n'a rien à se reprocher et nous cherchons ce qui pourrait l'innocenter ! » m'informas-tu en ouvrant le premier dossier de la pile.

« Vous le croyez ? » m'étonnais-je, perplexe, alors que je lisais les premières constatations de l'assureur.

« C'est notre client. Nous devons le défendre quoi qu'il se passe ! » déclaras-tu en t'asseyant « Mais sachez que je mets un point d'honneur à ne défendre que les gens que je pense innocent ! » complétas-tu en me faisant un signe de la tête, m'invitant ainsi à m'assoir.

« Mais dans ce cas-là, comment prouver son innocence ? Quand je lis ce dossier, je constate que tous l'accuse de fraude. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de chance de victoire… » soupirai-je en secouant la tête d'un air sceptique.

« Jim si vous voulez travailler avec moi, il faut croire en la justice. La vérité triomphe toujours, sachez le ! » Me rétorquas-tu avec une conviction sans faille dans la voix.

Je te regardais avec étonnement, subjugué par tant de foi en la justice de notre pays. Tu étais une femme droite, sans conteste incorruptible et qui ne doutait de rien. Sûre de toi, tu croyais en ce que tu faisais, et cela était d'autant plus plaisant de travailler avec toi. Je sentais que j'allais me plaire ici, travailler avec une personne de ta trempe ne pourrais que me faire avancer et devenir un meilleur avocat.

Les mois passèrent, puis les années, les trois plus belles de toute ma vie. Les victoires s'enchainaient, et nous étions devenus une équipe soudée, indestructible. J'avais évolué au sein du cabinet et à présent je pouvais diriger ma propre équipe mais je ne le voulais pas. Je restais à tes côtés, m'y sentant plus à ma place que n'importe où ailleurs tant nous étions complémentaires, fusionnels. Même si nous nous disputions souvent pour des broutilles sans intérêt, ayant tous deux des caractères forts et dominants, rien ne pouvait nous séparer.

Les gens autour de nous faisaient des paris pour savoir, non pas si, mais quand nous serions en couple, mais malheureusement rien ne venait, pour mon plus grand désarroi. Je t'aimais, j'étais fou de toi, et j'essayais le plus possible de me contrôler, de gérer ces sentiments qui ne semblaient pas partagés. Je t'invitais à dîner mais cela s'arrêtait là en ce qui te concernait. J'étais ton ami, ton meilleur ami même, ton confident aussi, celui en qui tu avais le plus confiance, celui auquel tu te référais si tu avais besoin d'un conseil. Et si au départ cela m'avait suffi, ce n'était plus le cas. J'en voulais plus. J'étais convaincu que tu étais la femme de ma vie, juste faite pour moi. La future mère de mes enfants, et je te voulais auprès de moi pour toujours. Finir mes vieux jours à tes cotés en regardant nos petits enfants gambader dans le jardin familial…

Etais-je aussi pathétique que cela pour que le moindre regard de ta part, la moindre gentillesse faisaient naître en moi un espoir fou, celui que mes sentiments étaient partagés ? Mais alors que je pensais que je pouvais me lancer et t'inviter à dîner pour une soirée sans te cacher mes intentions, tu reprenais tes distances, pour mon plus grand désarroi. Mais alors qu'un soir nous travaillions sur une affaire, je décidai enfin de me lancer et de te proposer de sortir, ne supportant plus cet état de doute perpétuel. J'avais besoin de savoir une bonne fois pour toutes si j'avais raison d'y croire ou si je devais faire le deuil de mes sentiments pour toi.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu en pense Jim mais je suis affamée, on commande quelque chose ? » me demandas-tu en t'étirant félinement, faisant rater à mon cœur un ou deux battements.

« Si nous allions dîner plutôt ? » demandai-je, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

« Je ne sais pas… nous avons encore plein de travail, et sortir nous ferait perdre un temps précieux. Le procès est dans deux jours et nous devons être prêts! » répliquas-tu en te mordillant la lèvre en fronçant les sourcils.

« Est-ce que pour une fois tu pourrais penser à autre chose que le travail et te distraire comme tout être humain ? » grondai-je en me levant brusquement, te faisant involontairement sursauter.

« Je me distrais Jim, mais cette affaire est importante ! On ne peut pas se permettre de la perdre ! » rétorquas-tu en me souriant, poursuivant tranquillement ton étude du dossier.

« Elles le sont toutes Johanna ! Il y a toujours une affaire qui t'empêche de sortir, toujours un client à sauver pour me mettre à l'écart ! » fulminai-je en serrant les poings, lui faisant face.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne te mets jamais à l'écart ! Nous sommes souvent sortis ensemble pour dîner ! » me contras-tu en levant enfin la tête de ton dossier pour me regarder.

« Juste pour fêter la fin d'une affaire, juste entre amis… » te contredis-je avec fougue, frappant la paume de mes mains sur ton bureau, te faisant une nouvelle fois sursauter.

Je te vis ouvrir de grand yeux et la bouche avec d'effarement. Tu semblais ne pas vouloir comprendre où je voulais en venir, ce qui m'agaça un peu plus.

« Je veux plus Jo ! Je veux être autre chose qu'un ami, un confident. Je veux un dîner, un vrai dîner. Pas comme ceux que nous avons déjà partagés. Je veux plus qu'un dîner entre amis…» murmurai-je, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Il était trop tard pour reculer à présent. J'avais peur, j'étais terrorisé, car je réalisais que je pouvais te perdre, que tu pouvais mal prendre ma demande et me repousser. Mais pire encore, je prenais conscience que tu pouvais me rayer de ta vie, et cela je ne pouvais le supporter. Qu'avais-je fais ? Comment avais-je pu être aussi inconscient ? Je réalisais qu'en fin de compte, il valait mieux vivre une vie à tes cotés comme ami, que de ne pas être présent dans ton existence. J'osai un regard vers toi, et à ma plus grande surprise et joie, je découvris ton visage éclairé d'un magnifique sourire qui me ravit le cœur, le faisant battre avec encore plus d'intensité.

« Je me demandais si tu allais me le demander un jour ! » m'avouas-tu en te levant sans me quitter du regard.

« Tu … » soufflai-je avec incrédulité, refusant de croire que j'avais pu être aveugle au point de ne pas remarquer que tu n'attendais qu'un geste de moi.

« Je commençais à désespérer ! Pour un homme de ta trempe, tu n'as pas été très réactif ! J'aurai pensé que tu te lancerais plus tôt ! » t'exclamas-tu en prenant ta veste et en l'enfilant.

« Mais c'est toi qui me faisais reculer à chaque fois ! » réfutai-je en retenant ma respiration alors que tu t'approchais de moi d'un pas félin.

« Parce que je voyais ton hésitation et je ne voulais pas que tu regrettes ! » m'informas-tu en glissant ton bras sous le mien, m'entrainant avec toi dans la cage d'ascenseur.

Je te regardai, estomaqué. Tu ne cessais de me surprendre, et je savais qu'avec toi, je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises. J'avais été un idiot. Autant d'hésitation pour rien. La peur n'évitait pas le danger disait-on, et dans mon cas, elle m'avait empêché d'avancer dans la vie, vers notre vie.

«Je veux un dîner dans les règles. Il est 20 heures, je vais donc rentrer me faire belle pour notre rendez-vous… » m'annonças-tu lorsque l'ascenseur arriva au rez-de-chaussée et que tu en sortis, me tirant toujours à ta suite.

« Alors ça ne sera pas bien long… » te répondis-je en souriant, au comble du bonheur.

Tu me souris à ton tour, rougissant délicieusement sous le compliment, me faisant fondre de tendresse, et tu m'embrassas sur la joue pour me remercier.

« Passes me prendre dans une heure Casanova ! » me taquinas-tu en éloignant tes lèvres soyeuses de ma peau, me faisant instantanément regretter la douceur de tes baisers et priant pour en recevoir rapidement d'autres.

Sur ces paroles, tu partis, et je te suivis des yeux, toujours autant fasciné par ta démarche, ta beauté, ton être… Tu n'avais pas même encore disparue de ma vue que déjà tu me manquais. Cette heure loin de toi fut la plus longue de ma vie. J'étais nerveux, bien plus qu'un adolescent à son premier rendez-vous, tant j'avais l'impression de jouer ma vie ce soir-là, et en quelque sorte c'était vrai. Nous allions passer à la vitesse supérieure. Enfin nous allions franchir une étape capitale dans notre relation, et je voulais que ça soit parfait. Je voulais te séduire, et qu'enfin tu deviennes ce que j'avais toujours voulu que tu sois, ma compagne.

Lorsque j'arrivais chez toi, j'étais au-delà de la nervosité. Je tremblais, j'avais les mains moites, et après avoir fait les cents pas devant ta porte, j'osai frapper. Ta porte s'ouvrit instantanément, et je découvris la plus belle créature qu'il m'ait été donné de voir de toute ma vie. Vêtue d'une magnifique robe de satin noire, tu étais juste ébouissante..

« Eh bien enfin ! Je me demandais quand tu allais te décider à frapper à ma porte. Cela fait plus de dix minutes que je t'observe faire les cents pas.» me taquina-t-elle en enfilant un châle autour de ses épaules dénudées.

« Mon Dieu Jo tu es… Tu es juste magnifique ! » m'exclamai-je, ignorant ta pique, habitué à tes tendres moqueries.

« Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus ! » répliquas-tu en prenant mon bras pour nous faire avancer tout en triturant une mèche de cheveux entre tes longs doigts fins, comme tu le faisais lorsque tu étais nerveuse.

.

Tu étais divine, et ce soir enfin, tu étais toute à moi…

« La soirée fut merveilleuse ! » me révélas-tu alors que je te raccompagnais chez toi, peu pressé de voir l'heure de notre séparation arriver.

« Cela t'as plu ? Malgré le fiasco qu'il y a eu lors de notre soirée ? » m'étonnai-je en repensant au désastre que notre première soirée avait été.

« Oui, merveilleuse puisque nous étions ensemble ! » m'assuras-tu avec un sourire éclatant. « Et puis quand on y repense c'était assez drôle ! » t'amusas-tu en me prenant le bras, tirant dessus comme une petite fille afin qu'on se fasse face.

« Hum je ne sais pas… les cuisines de notre restaurant favori qui brûlent, nous obligeant à nous rabattre sur un resto à tapas miteux, ma voiture qui me lâche comme par hasard alors qu'on rentrait et pour couronner le tout la pluie qui s'invite sur le chemin du retour ! » lâchai-je en soufflant sur une de mes mèches de cheveux humide qui entravait mes yeux afin de la remettre en place.

Tu souris doucement, passant ta main sur mon front, le dégageant délicatement puis laissa aller cette dernière sur ma joue que tu caressas. Tu me regardas droit dans les yeux, comme si tu cherchais une réponse à une question connue de toi seule, et un silence s'instaura entre nous, juste perturbé par le bruit de la pluie sur la toiture. Tes doigts allaient et venaient le long de ma mâchoire, s'arrêtèrent sur mes lèvres et en tracèrent le contour. Saisissant ta main, je les embrassai avec tendresse, fermant les yeux, me délectant de la douceur de ta peau satinée…

« Tu rentres te sécher ? » me demandas-tu en prenant mon autre main.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée ! » soufflai-je, alors que tes yeux de biche me fixaient comme pour m'hypnotiser.

« Tu ne vas pas rentrer à pied chez toi trempé comme une soupe ! » répliquas-tu en m'avisant de la tête au pied dans un froncement de sourcils désapprobateur.

Il était vrai que j'étais trempé jusqu'aux os, mais si je rentrais chez toi, je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir me maitriser. Si je mettais un pied dans ton appartement, je savais que je voudrais plus qu'une serviette pour me sécher et je ne voulais pas te brusquer.

« Jo, si je rentre, je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir partir » t'expliquai-je en priant pour que tu ne prennes pas mal mes propos.

Te positionnant sur la pointe des pieds, tu posas une main sur ma poitrine, me faisant rougir alors que mon cœur battait la chamade sous ta paume, te faisant comprendre l'état dans lequel tu parvenais à me mettre. Ton visage s'approcha du mien, près, bien trop près pour ma santé mentale, pour mon pauvre petit cœur, amoureux éperdu...

« Je n'ai jamais dis que je voulais que tu partes… » me susurras-tu à l'oreille, m'arrachant un râle.

« Hum… Jo… » murmurai-je alors que ton souffle caressait ma joue, m'enivrant...

« Chut Jim… » soufflas-tu avant de t'emparer de mes lèvres.

Ta langue força la barrière des miennes et nous entamâmes un baiser torride, fougueux et passionné qui nous arracha tous deux un grognement bestial. A partir de cet instant je ne pus contrôler mes pulsions. Te poussant dans ton appartement que tu avais déverrouillé, je refermai la porte du pied et te plaquai contre le mur sans quitter tes lèvres. Parcourant ton corps divin de mes mains gourmandes qui voulaient découvrir chaque contrée tellement désirée…

Cette nuit la tu devins enfin mienne, MA Johanna…

* * *

**Je suis sur que vous vous attendiez pas à ça alors faite le moi savoir ^^**


End file.
